Betrayed
by Geckoguy555
Summary: An Advanceshipping songfic. Not for the Max-fans, the song is Betrayed by Avenged Sevenfold. Rated T to be safe, but it's got a semi-happy ending.


**Well, this is a little dark but it has a semi-good ending. The song is Betrayed by Avenged Sevenfold. Which I don't own by the way. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Betrayed, Pokémon, or Avenged Sevenfold.**

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday_  
_But how could you go throw it all away?_  
_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_  
_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

Ash Ketchum stood at the door of the Maple residence with a bouquet of white roses. He nervously shifted from foot to foot as the door opened and revealed the beautiful brunette that he had fallen in love with years ago.

"Pika. Pikachu." His yellow companion whispered encouragement.

"Ash! What are you doing here so late?" May asked with a smile as she threw her arms around the young man's neck.

"I'd like to ask you a question May." Ash replied as he presented the roses that he had been holding behind his back.

_I feel it burn inside, burning me like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took away the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar  
_

As the pair went inside a bespectacled teenager descended from the staircase. Max heard Ash and May laughing in the living room as they reminisced and he noticed the flowers sitting in a vase on the table.

'What's going on?' Max thought, 'Ash is supposed to be in love with Misty…' At least, he had heard from Brock that Ash had gone on a date with the redhead. Was Ash making a pass at May?

The thought enraged him, his idol using his sister! And for what, quick sex? Max wouldn't allow it!

_And I felt down  
I need you there every note and every word  
Seems so hard to take  
Finally, were destined  
_

In the living room Ash had taken May's hand and was describing how he felt about her.

"I don't think that I could go on without you May, I think I fell in love with you." Ash had said.

May couldn't believe it, her friend, mentor, and most importantly crush, was confessing love for her.

_A smoking gun in hand, now don't you realize what you've done_  
_Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young_  
_How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain_  
_He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

Max meanwhile was back on the staircase. This time, however, he had the gun that he kept in his nightstand. He saw Ash's back, and raised the pistol, flipped the safety and cocked the weapon. And then he shot the raven-haired man in the back.

Ash jerked forward, a surprised look on his face, Pikachu shouted and sent a bolt of electricity flying towards Max, May screamed and tried to move Ash behind the sofa that they had previously occupied, Norman who had previously been in the gym, rushed through the side door in the kitchen, took one look at the situation and called an ambulance.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday_  
_But how could you go throw it all away?_  
_In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true_  
_As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

Max felt fuzzy. The last thing he remembered was seeing Pikachu's enraged face as it shot a bolt of electricity towards him… because he had- Oh god, oh Jesus! What had he done?

The seventeen-year-old panicked.

May Maple was sitting in the waiting room at Petalburg General. Ash was in Intensive Care and Max was recovering in the Emergency Room. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose ran and the nurses offered her some crackers, a box of tissues, and their condolences.

_I started here so young and helped you get along_  
_Just did it for the love, and people healed through us_  
_Don't live your life in vain, don't take it out on me_  
_You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy_  
_I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed_

Ash awoke in a noiseless white room.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

"You are in something of a waiting room." Came a deep voice from behind the twenty-year-old man, startling him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he turned around and faced an old friend.

"This," Latios began, "is where the souls of the dying decide what they wish to do."

"I'm dying?" Ash asked dumbly as he pointed towards himself.

"Yes, you were shot in the back. The doctors are doing their best to recover you, but they will give up shortly. You must decide whether you wish to live and face the harsh existence that is your world? Or would you prefer to move on into the next existence? There is no pain, no sorrow, and no anger in the next life, it is nothing short of paradise." Latios explained

_I felt so down now you're around to rescue me_  
_Every note and every word I'm listening, yeah_  
_Sometimes problems seem too deep to take, too hard to take_  
_Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak_

Norman embraced his daughter as she doubled over, wracked in emotional agony. He glanced up as a doctor walked down the hall.

"How are they?" The middle-aged man asked.

_Finally, together we were destined_  
_I know what's best for us in the end_  
_Someone hear me, someone stop me_  
_Someone listen, why aren't you listening?_

"By some miracle, the older man Ashton, survived, the bullet almost nicked his lung but aside from minor pain he should be feeling a lot better in a few weeks, a month at most. Unfortunately Maxwell's left leg is completely paralyzed. The electricity entered his body from that point and exited through his right leg. From the thigh down he will be unable to move that leg for the remainder of his life." The tired doctor replied.

"Thank you Doctor Proctor." Norman replied kindly.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday  
But how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left to finish you_

A few hours later May walked in to the room where her crush was currently in a drug-induced stupor.

"I never gave you my answer Ash," The bandanna wearing girl started, "I would never have gotten anywhere with out you. I saw the world I lived my dream. And it's thanks to you so, so you better wake-up so you can hear me tell you that I love you!" May said softly.

**And that's how it ends. For now at least. I hope you enjoyed. Anyway, you might feel free to click the Review button now ^-^ **


End file.
